Truth
by akane miyuki
Summary: Ketika perasaan tak bisa di pendam selamanya.


Nagisa menarik nafas panjang, ia berkaca. Memastikan dirinya terlihat sempurna untuk di lihat ibunya. Kaus lengan panjang berwarna tosca dan celana hitam ketat tampak cocok di kenakannya.

Ia menarik kerah yang agak turun dan memastikan kerah itu sudah pada tempatnya.

Mata sembab karena menangis semalaman, memikirkan kemungkinan - kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ia membuat pengakuan pada ibunya. Ia hamper ingin menangis lagi mengingat hal itu, ia mengipasi kedua matanya dengan tangan.

Ia harus memberitahu ibunya, apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya itu urusannya sendiri dan ia akan mencari jalan keluar sendiri. Walaupun itu harus meninggalkan rumah dan tinggal bersama Karma selamanya tanpa ibunya tahu sekalipun.

Nagisa sudah siap untuk bicara empat mata dengan Shiota Hiromi.

* * *

 **Truth**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Truth © akane miyuki**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Nagisa?" Hiromi duduk sesuai arahan Nagisa, memandang anak laki – laki semata wayangnya dengan penuh penasaran karena wajah Nagisa sudah menunjukkan raut wajah kebingungan.

Ya, Nagisa bingung. Dalam situasi ini, lebih tepatnya. Ia tak pernah bercerita apa apa terhadap ibunya sendiri, ia bahkan jarang bicara dengan ibunya mengingat perkataan sarkasme seorang Shiota Hiromi beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika ia menonton acara televisi _reality show_ yang menunjukkan hubungan antara dua laki – laki yang saling mencintai.

Hiromi sempat berkomentar sangat pedas akan hal itu. Nagisa, sebagai seorang anak lelaki yang merupakan bagian dari dunia _itu_ pun hanya dapat terdiam dan merenungkan jalan kehidupannya yang saat ini.

"Ya, Okaa- _san_." Nagisa duduk berhadapan dengan Hiromi, Nagisa sempat menarik nafas singkat beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, Nagisa? Ceritakan saja pada Okaa- _san_." Bujuk Hiromi. Nagisa mengangguk lagi, ketika ia ingin bicara, seakan akan ada hal yang membuatnya berhenti dan merasakan sebuah beban berat di punggungnya.

Nagisa takut.

"Okaa- _san_.." Nagisa memanggil, menatap Hiromi lekat lekat, Hiromi mengangguk. Menunggu Nagisa siap bicara.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu.. dan kupikir, kau harus tahu tentang hal ini.." cangkir teh di letakkan. Hiromi mulai penasaran apa yang ingin di bicarakan putra-nya sampai sampai kesulitan bicara seperti itu.

"A-aku.." Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya, menunduk dan merasa malu karena telah menjadi seperti ini. Nagisa tak ingin mengecewakan Hiromi, sungguh. "Sayang, bicara pelan pelan saja.. tak usah terbata seperti itu.. ada apa sih? Jangan buat Okaa- _san_ penasaran dan khawatir seperti ini.." Menggelengkan kepalanya, Nagisa menyingkirkan semua pikiran buruknya.

"Okaa- _san_.. aku sadar kalau akhir akhir ini.. aku mulai ingin tampil rapih di depan orang yang ku sukai.. Okaa- _san_ selalu bertanya kalau aku sedang dalam hubungan dengan seseorang atau tidak.. ya, aku memang sedang ada hubungan spesial dengan seseorang yang ku sukai.." mata Hiromi berbinar, mendengar bahwa anaknya telah berhasil mengencani seseorang, ia menjadi sangat senang.

Namun beda dengan Nagisa yang kini semakin pucat.

"Okaa- _san_.." Hiromi berdeham, bersiap mendengarkan Nagisa bercerita kembali.

"Aku mengencani seorang laki - laki seumuranku." Nagisa mendunduk sedalam dalamnya. Matanya terasa berat, ia sangat ingin memejamkan matanya erat erat saat ini, ia tak ingin melihat wajah kecewa Hiromi. Walaupun sebenarnya Hiromi tak memasang wajah seperti itu.

"Oh sayang.. kau kesulitan bicara karena itu?" Hiromi tersenyum setenang mungkin, Nagisa tak terima melihat ekspresi Hiromi.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Okaa- _san_! A-aku seorang _homoseksual_! Tidakkah kau kecewa padaku yang tak bisa memberikanmu keturunan? Aku menangis berminggu minggu untuk hal ini, Okaa- _san_!" Hiromi berdiri dan menghampiri Nagisa. Nagisa sudah siap akan segala konsekuensi yang akan di terimanya setelah ini, di tampar, di maki, bahkan di usir dari rumah sekalipun. Ia pantas mendapatkannya.

Namun Hiromi berfikiran lain, ia menyentuh pipi Nagisa perlahan dan dengan lembut mengusapnya. "Hiks.. dan—d-dan Okaa- _san_ hanya menanggapiku dengan senyuman? Hiks—maafkan aku.. aku mengecewakanmu.." Hiromi mencubit pipi Nagisa pelan. "Dan apakah kau ingin aku menghajarmu habis habisan dan mengusirmu dari keluarga ini? Tidak mungkin lah." Hiromi menatap Nagisa tajam, sesaat kemudian ia kembali bicara.

"Nagisa. Kau tahu betul kalau Okaa- _san_ sangat menginginkan seorang anak perempuan bukan? Walaupun Okaa- _san_ tahu kau adalah seorang laki - laki sekalipun? Lebih besar kesalahan siapa, aku yang tak menganggap dirimu sebagai laki - laki, menurunkan derajatmu dan tidak bersyukur atas pemberian Yang Maha Kuasa.. atau kau yang memilih jalan hidupmu sendiri seperti ini?" Hiromi memeluk Nagisa erat, mengerutkan dahinya memikirkan kesalahan yang pernah di perbuatnya.

"Ta-tapi—!"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian. Nagisa, Okaa- _san_ senang kalau Nagisa senang dengan kehidupan seperti ini, mau dapat keturunan atau tidaknya itu masalah belakangan. Asal kau bahagia saja bersama pilihanmu itu sudah cukup bagi Okaa- _san_ , sayang." Menutup pembicaraan, Nagisa menangis cukup keras di pundak Hiromi.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Nagisa lega sudah bisa jujur dan terang terangan dengan Hiromi, beban yang selama ini di pendamnya hilang sudah.

"Tapi setelah ini, kenalkan Okaa- _san_ pada laki laki tampan yang kau kencani ya~" Hiromi berkedip jahil, menggoda Nagisa yang masih terisak isak, membuat Nagisa menunjukkan ekspresi lucu yang tak pernah Hiromi lihat sebelumnya.

"O-Okaa- _san_!" protes Nagisa.

"Apa? Wajar kan kalau meminta restu dari orang tua terlebih dahulu sebelum melamar anak semata wayangku? Hihi~" candanya kembali, wajah Nagisa memerah seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Me-melamar.. Karma- _kun_ dan aku kan masih—"

"Ohh~ jadi namanya Karma ya.. Sip lah, namanya bagus juga~"

"H-hentika Okaa- _san_.. itu membuatku malu—"

"Pokoknya bawa Karma kesayanganmu itu kemari, Nagisa!"

"I-iya deh.."

.

.

.

 **Fin…?**

 **A/N: Apasih ini.**

 **Sedikit curahan hati dari miyu yang baper sana sini.**

 **Enggak, miyu masih lurus kok.**

 **Oke sip, update subuh subuh.**

 **Liburan sudah usaaaai 8'( liburkan miyu lagi. Kembalikam miyu ke tanggal 19 lagi. Kembalikaaaaannnn 8'(**

 **Anyway, terima kasih yang sudah mau baca, terutama para anak anak diluar fandom FAKI ataupun Silent Readers didepan layar sana /kecupsatusatu /jijikmiy**

 **Dan maafkan saya di beberapa poin mungkin kurang afdol atau semacamnya efek ngebut ngetik awal tahun dan ngetik subuh subuh. /kucekmata**

 **Sekian dari saya, pecinta humu level kakap,**

 **akane miyuki.**


End file.
